All She wants
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Hailey Cena is missing her husband like crazy and is a little disappointed that he won't make it home for her birthday. Will she spend her birthday alone or will she get the BEST. PRESENT. EVER. Birthday oneshot of Hailey Egan Cena.


Hailey opened the door to her apartment and placed her keys in the bowl by the door. She pushed the button on the answering machine and listened to the messages as she walked into the kitchen to get herself a drink. It had been a long day at work and she just wanted to relax. She sighed as he heard her husband's voice on the machine. John had been on the road for nearly a month. He'd missed Thanksgiving and she had decided to wait until he came home to put up the Christmas tree. He'd be gone for another week. She sighed. He was going to miss her birthday. She sat on the couch after she ordered the pizza and sighed to herself again. All she wanted was for John to be home with her so they could spend Christmas together. But with all of his commitments to the WWE, it wasn't looking good.

John Cena closed his cell phone and smiled over at his sister in law and her boyfriend. Hailey was going to be so surprised when she came home tomorrow and he was home.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" he asked Christina. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Believe me. All Hailey wants for her birthday and Christmas is for you to be home. This is so romantic. She's going to love it." She said as she leaned her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Alright. Thank you so much for the idea." He said as he hugged her. "You look a little tired."

"Yeah, they said that happens in the first trimester." She said. Mike pulled back and looked at her and John smiled. He'd been the one to take her to the doctor a few days before. Mike hugged her tightly.

"Get her back to the hotel for some rest. I will tell Hailey that you say hi." He said as he gave her another hug and headed to the airport. He pulled his jacket up around him as he walked out to the car and where his best friend was ready to drive him to the airport. "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem man. I was headed home to see Dena anyway." They climbed in the car and headed off to the airport. John boarded his plane and headed home to surprise his wife.

"That's the best news Chris." Hailey said as she drove home from work the next day. He sister had called her to tell her the news. "I am so excited for you guys."

"Yeah, it was a little bit of a shock but I am so excited. So have you heard from John?"

"Not since yesterday. There was a message on the machine saying he'd been home next week. There was some kind of emergency show or something like that."

"So he's not going to be home for your birthday? What a bummer. Oh, Mike and I sent out your gift a few days ago. It should be at your place when you get there. Sorry I won't be there either but Mike wanted to fly to Ohio to tell his parents."

"It's alright. I understand." She said as she walked up the few steps to her apartment. There was a brightly colored box in the hallway and Hailey saw that the card was from Mike and Christina. She opened the box and saw that it was a very nice bottle of wine. "I love the gift. Thanks guys."

"It's no problem. Now go in and unwind. I will talk to you later." Christina said. Hailey hung up the phone and walked into the apartment like she did every day. But there was something different about the house. It smelled like there was something cooking. She walked into the kitchen and her heart caught in her throat.

"Hey baby." John said smiling at her. He laughed a little when she walked around the island in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh my God. I must be dreaming." She said softly as she pulled back to look at him. He smiled and bent down giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"You aren't dreaming but it's nice to know that you dream about me when I'm not here." He said wriggling his eyebrows. She laughed a little. "I hope you're hungry. I made steak and potatoes."

She poured them each a glass of wine and sat down at the table watching him finish up dinner. She had missed him so much and she still couldn't believe he was there. She had so many questions to ask him.

"What about the last minute show?"

"Welllll, that was kind of a little white lie to throw you off so I could surprise you. It was totally your sister's idea." She laughed a little as he sat the plates in front of them.

"I'm not mad. I love it. It's so romantic." She said.

"Christina said you would like it." Hailey smiled. They finished dinner and then sat in the living room cuddled up watching tv on the couch. Hailey still couldn't believe that John was there with her. "You have me all to yourself for the next two weeks." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Then we shouldn't waste a second of it." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. She pulled her shirt over her head and smiled back at John over her shoulder. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist gently kissing her on the back of her neck. He worked his way down her shoulder and gently turned her around to face him. His lips feverishly found hers as her hands went to his belt. He laid her back on the bed and soon they were both naked. After a few minutes of teasing, John gently pushed himself inside of her. They spent the rest of the night making love before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, John woke up and watched Hailey sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair was fanned out against the pillow and her eye beautiful blue eyes were closed. He looked over at the clock and smiled. It was December 5th. Her Birthday. He kissed her on the cheek and smiled a little as he scooped her up to rest her head on his chest.

"Happy Birthday baby."

**Happy Birthday Hailey Egan Cena. I hope you love it.**


End file.
